


i like you! (i don't care)

by ladyofdecember



Category: American Dad!
Genre: Fluff, Getting high, M/M, Sleepovers, Weekends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: Steve and Snot enjoy their saturday together. You know, normal stuff, except for all the repressed attraction and love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little oneshot about Steve and Snot hanging out together, getting high, enjoying their saturday. 
> 
> \-----------------  
> Cherry popsicles sand in my toes  
> Rolled down windows, hold my hand, hold me close  
> Pick up your phone, wanna hear your voice again  
> Like a fresh air like a windblown hair  
> I like you I don't care  
> Why did it have to end?  
> Summer love with my best friend  
> \--Summertime, Bridgit Mendler

“Fuck!” 

Steve lazily rolled his head back against the fuzzy substance of the couch he was sitting on. The distress in his best friend's voice was concerning but not enough for him to actually get up at this present time. “You okay?” He called out instead.

“Yeah.” Came the distant reply and soon after Snot stumbled in through the kitchen door.

He sank down into the couch next to Steve, looking embarrassed as hell. “I fell.”

The two burst into hysterics, with Snot falling to the side and nearly onto Steve's lap in his laughter. Wiping the tears from their eyes, each settled down into restraint once again, settling into a comfortable seating arrangement.

They stared at the shiny reflection of the TV before them for a good minute before Steve spoke up. “Maybe we should turn it on?”

Once again, Steve began howling with laughter but was stopped abruptly by the look on the curly haired boy's face. “What?”

“I'm... I don't feel good. I think I'm... “

“What?” Steve asked impatiently, the boy's words trailing off.

Snot leaned in close to whisper. “I'm too high.”

The wide eyed paranoia was splayed across his face and Steve tried to hide a smile as he fought off laughter once more. Snot looked worried and cross now so Steve shook off the feeling and slung an easy arm around his broad shoulders. “It's okay... “

He maneuvered the boy's head down onto his chest, as though he were a child in need of comfort and he kind of was. Snot Lonstein was a nervous wreck most days, like him. The only difference, of course, was their individual reactions to smoking weed. He didn't know if it was because he shared the same genes with his sister or just because he'd been around it nearly all his life, but getting high had no negative effects on him, except for of course, getting an insane craving for candy bars.

Snot seemed to snuggle into his embrace more, staying quiet and keeping his head turned down. Steve smiled lazily, happy to be here, in this moment with him. Life was great.

Roger took this moment to wander downstairs and into view, fully undressed and costumeless but it took Steve a full minute to even notice the alien staring at them. He audibly gasped in shock, causing Snot to try to sit back up. “What?”

Steve played it off, keeping the boy's face turned towards his abdomen and fake chuckling a bit. “Oh, I uh... I forgot the remote's over there.”

He watched Roger stick out his tongue at him before moving on towards the kitchen silently. As the door swung inward and then out, Snot shot up fully out of his embrace. “What was that?!”

“What was what?” Steve shrugged, ignoring the boy and getting up to grab the TV remote.

“That noise Steve!” He spun around to the kitchen door, noticing the way it was swaying slightly on it's hinge. “Look! The door! Someone's here... “

He sank down comically into his seat, as if to hide from others and the fact that they had been getting high. Steve laughed again, not bothering to disguise it one bit causing the boy to grow angry.

“Shut up Steve! You're an asshole!” He shot to his feet and began stumbling towards the front door, much to the boy's surprise. 

“Wait! Wait!” Steve called, chasing after him and wiping the smile from his face. “Snotters... everything's okay. You're just a little high. Just calm down and come watch a movie with me. I'll make popcorn!” He teased in a sing-song voice.

The brunette shrugged, glancing around bitterly. “I guess... “

“Just till you feel better, then you can go home if you want. Although... I thought you were staying over tonight. Remember? Sleepover party? Pool party?” Steve grinned, punching him lightly.

Snot rolled his eyes and made his way carefully back towards the couch. “It's too cold for swimming, Steve.”

“Not if we pretend we're arctic divers!”

There was the clattering of a plate which sounded from inside the kitchen causing Snot to jump once again. “What was that?! Steve!”

Steve gulped nervously at Roger's frustrating inability to keep his presence under wraps. “It's okay. Just stay here. I'll be right back.”

He sighed when he realized that the boy actually was going to listen to him and disappeared quietly behind the kitchen door.

“What are you doing?!” He whispered intently at Roger who was using the microwave to heat up some soup.

“Uh... getting some food? Why?” He asked at full volume, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

“You can't be down here without a disguise! You know that!” Steve again whispered harshly.

Roger groaned. “Fine! I'll go put something on and come back. Geez, you're a worry wort.” 

He began to stroll back into the living room before Steve grabbed at his arm. “No! No! You can't go in there!” 

“Will you please stop whispering at me and just talk normally? You're getting spit all over my arm.”

“Roger! Snot's gonna see you! And who knows what'll happen?”

The alien chuckled, crossing his arms. “What? You don't trust your boyfriend?”

“He's not my-! What?! Oh, just shut up! Go put on your disguise but go out the back and walk around the front. I'll distract him somehow.” Steve said crossly.

Another chuckle from the alien. “Right... I bet you will.”

…

When Steve came back in the living room, Snot was, surprisingly okay. He had settled in a little deeper on the couch and was flipping TV channels. He looked calm and when Steve called out to him, he lazily turned his head, eyes halfway closed and smiled. Perfect.

Steve snuggled up with him, unashamedly affectionate now that the two of them were high off their rockers. Snot immediately scooted closer towards him, inclining his head onto his chest and shutting his eyes. He wordlessly handed the remote back to Steve to find something to watch as he rested.

When the front door creaked open as slowly and quietly as possible, neither boy really noticed. Roger crept up the stairs, thinking to himself how cute the two looked.

...

“Pick up the phone, you dick!”

Nothing but a voice mail. Really?

Snot dialed Steve's number again, growing impatient as he stood outside in the cold in the front yard of the Smith house.

“It's me, I know you're home!” He said angrily into the phone, leaving yet another recorded message. The dumbass had probably fallen asleep. Great.

The porch light turned on and before long, Steve was unlocking the front door and peaking out at the boy, all bundled up in a coat and dark green scarf. “Hey... sorry!”

He held the door open widely for Snot to jog inside. “I accidentally nodded off.”

“Right.”

Steve frowned, as he watched Snot peel off his layers and set down the convenience store bag on the couch. “I was just so warm and cozy.”

“I wasn't even gone that long!” Snot complained, though his anger was already fading.

It had been hours now since they'd smoked and neither were particularly feeling the buzz anymore. And Snot had agreed to stay the night but not without the proper amount of snacks. Thus, he had volunteered to venture out in the cold to grab them drinks and chips and the like. They'd nearly cleared the house of the supply earlier so they had to stock up.

The house was quiet, what with Steve's sister and Jeff out of town, plus his parents as well. It was perfect. A real guy's night.

Steve reached into the bag to pull out some snacks before Snot swatted his hand away. “Hey!”

“Did you go get these snacks, Mr. Grabby?”

“Uh... “ 

“No. You didn't. You'll get what I give you.”

Steve blushed, chuckling and tried not to let on what he was thinking by that statement. He frowned when he was handed a tiny can of chips. “That's it?!”

Snot rolled his eyes and sat back on the couch, opening a green iced tea for himself. He started flipping channels on the TV.

Sitting extra close to the boy, Steve munched on his tiny can of chips and tried not to pout.

Side eyeing the boy, Snot smirked to himself for a moment before reaching in the plastic bag and pulling out a bag of chocolate chip cookies.

Steve gasped. “YES!”

Offering his best friend a sip of his tea, Snot smiled at the happiness splayed across the boy's face, feeling much more calm now that the weed had worn off.

These saturday nights were the best, what he looked forward to all week long. Snot sighed, content.

...

It was much later that night, maybe nearing 3AM or so, so more like sunday morning, when Steve was still up and staring out his window into the darkness.

Snot lay in his bed, curled up on one side and snoring lightly, at peace with the day's events and too tired to stay up for much more. 

Steve felt tired as well but just had too much on his mind to lay down just yet. Plus, he liked this time of day probably the best. It allowed him alone time to just sit and think.

Peering up at the stars, or what few ones he could see in the suburbs, Steve let his mind drift over the day's events and everything that had led up to this moment here. He seemed to have formed a pattern or a sort of routine. Everything had led him up to this, from the friendship bracelet he gave Snot back when they were seven years old to the joint they'd shared just hours earlier. All of it had led them here and he was finding that he couldn't be happier, to be honest.

Glancing down at Snot's peaceful, sleeping form, in his bed, underneath his sheets made him feel... what exactly? Peaceful? Definitely content, happy.

No, he felt loved and more than that, he felt... safe and secure, like he was finally on the right track for his life. He had everything he wanted, well more or less anyway. The only thing he really lacked was a sense of Independence from his family but he was young still. In a few years, he'd definitely have everything that he wanted, a home with Snot, somewhere in a big city, maybe three of those tiny, yapping dogs, a nice comfortable job.

Steve let his curtains fall towards the center, shutting out his view of the night sky and slowly snuggled down underneath the warm covers. Turning on to his side, he faced his best friend, who was now snoring with an open and gaping mouth. Steve chuckled lightly.

He brought the boy closer by enveloping him in both of his arms and was delighted when Snot turned and rolled into the embrace.

He ran his hand through his curly locks of hair gently, wondering what the boy was dreaming about. Before long, he too, settled into a deep sleep, nestled beneath the warmth of the heavy covers, dreaming about the wonderful future they'd surely have together.


End file.
